


Fake It 'Til You Make It

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Cas and Reader have to pretend to date for a case, but Cas isn’t sure he can pretend.





	Fake It 'Til You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @earthtokace. Contact me to request your own commission!

“Alright, Cas. Looks like it’s you and me, buddy.” Shannon smiled at the Angel after Sam briefed them on a possible case. Dean and Sam were heading to look into another case so Sam assigned this one to Shannon. With the new buddy system of hunting in place, that left Shannon to work with Cas. She had worked with him before, of course, but never just the two of them as a team. She remembered Dean recounting Cas’ earlier casework with him and hoped the Angel was no longer quite so rough around the edges.**  
**

“I’m looking forward to it,” Cas returned her smile, “It’s been a while since I got to help out.” Cas swallowed down his after-thought of being able to spend some time alone with Shannon. He had asked Dean about getting a woman’s attention and dating, keeping the details vague and expressing it as a mere curiosity rather than specific intent. After Dean had spent the better part of five minutes trying to guess who the “lucky girl” was, he relented, providing Cas some general pointers. Cas was nervous, but looking forward to the chance to try out the newly acquired information.

“Great!” Shannon grinned, “Just let me pack my bag and we’ll meet in the garage in about ten minutes?” she offered, turning to walk down the hall towards her bedroom.

Cas followed quickly, keeping in stride, “I can transport us there,” he offered, “Save time on travel.”

“What a great idea!” she smiled, patting him on the arm as she stopped outside her room. Cas returned the smile. He loved when Shannon was encouraging and offered praise, which she did readily.

Once her bags were packed, she came back into the hallway, seeing Cas waiting patiently for her, “Well, I’m ready if you are.”

Cas nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder and transporting them to the town for the case. They appeared on what appeared to be the main thoroughfare, the road lined with cute little shops, closed for the night. Shannon looked around, her eyes wide, before she bent over, puking onto the ground at her feet, a hand on his forearm to hold her steady.

“Oh God,” she mumbled, wiping her mouth and standing back up, “That was like those spinning gravity rides at carnivals.” she took a deep breath, holding her stomach and trying to ease the ache, “Let’s not do that again.” she forced a small smile to her lips as she looked at him. Cas was filled with remorse, forgetting that some humans have a difficult time with Angel transportation.

“I’m so sorry, Shannon,” he cautiously rubbed her back, letting a small amount of grace flow into her, hoping to soothe her. She let a contented sigh before smirking at him.

“It’s cool, Cas,” she looked around, finding the street relatively empty, “Where are we anyway?”

“This is the center of town,” Cas explained, “On the corner over there is an inn. Sam and Dean usually like to find a place to settle and sleep before starting a case.”

“Well,” Shannon tugged her bag tighter on her shoulder, “Sounds good to me.” she headed off towards the inn on the corner, Cas following closely behind.

When morning came, Shannon awoke with a buzz of energy. She stretched with a groan before her eyes found Cas, dutifully keeping watch over her in the night. It had been something he tended to do from time to time and Shannon couldn’t deny she always slept more peacefully with him around.**  
**

She practically sprang from the bed, taking the seat opposite Cas at the small motel table.

“So?” she asked him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before smiling at him, “Thoughts?”

Cas looked back at her, a warmth spreading through him at seeing her much brighter than she was the night before. Before sleeping, she had asked him to look over her notes and findings on her computer. Though Cas was still learning, Shannon had spent time teaching him how to use the computer and conduct research.

The notes compiled a mixture of numerous missing person cases. They were all reported from different townships and some were even in a different state. Shannon had somehow found a connection between them all. Numerous actually. First, the missing people cases were all to do with couples going missing at the same time. Second, it was always in alignment with the lunar cycle. Third, they’d all recently stayed at a certain hotel, before going missing. The same hotel which Shannon was currently rooming-in.

“Based off of the information you have found, it sounds like a witch to me,” Cas stated, finding himself smiling in response to the bright grin Shannon was flashing him.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too,” she nodded, “So I figured this time it’d be best to forgo the FBI spiel and pose as a couple. Make ourselves bait,” she shrugged and Cas swallowed around the lump in his throat.

He wasn’t thrilled with Shannon being bait. He was also nervous about pretending to be her significant other. He didn’t want to _pretend_. But, he supposed, it could give him practice for when - or _if_ \- he ever found the courage to make a move. No one knew how he felt about Shannon, how much he wanted her, wanted to do the things humans did to show their affection. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt his body responding to her like it always did.

He blamed himself. Even though neither of them saw the witch creep up behind them as they were supposed to be tailing her. He blamed himself. Even if the witch was easily killed. He blamed himself. Even though Shannon was quickly healed of her wounds afterward.**  
**

Cas remained silent the whole ride back to the motel room. His mind swam with guilt. If he had been paying closer attention. If he hadn’t been distracted-

“Hey, you okay?” Shannon asked, giving him that same sweet smile she flashed when they introduced themselves as a couple.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked out, his eyes dropping to the floor in shame as he stood before her.

“Cas…the witch is dead, we’re fine. What’s there to be sorry for?” she took a step closer to him, her concern growing at his defeated posture.

“If I had been paying closer attention, the witch never would have been able to hurt you,” he admitted, his gaze flicking to her before he shook his head, “I was…distracted. This is why I shouldn’t try to do these things.”**  
**

“Hunt?” she asked, resting a hand on his shoulder, “Cas you were awesome! I couldn’t have done this without you, you know that right?”

“Someone else could have played the part better. Someone else wouldn’t have let it-” he cut himself off with a huff.

“Maybe I didn’t want someone else, Cas,” she smiled warmly at him and Cas tilted his head in confusion. She could feel herself wandering down that familiar path - the one where her mind was consumed with Cas - and she cleared her throat, “I’m just gonna take a quick shower,” she tried excusing herself. She turned towards the bathroom but was stopped in place by the words came next.

“I was thinking about you,” Cas admitted, his voice rising slightly, “That’s why I was distracted. I was thinking about us and how we had to pretend,” he took a deep breath, “And how much I wished it wasn’t just pretending.”

“What?” Shannon breathed out in shock, turning to face Cas once more. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish and Cas swallowed hard, studying her reaction.

He took a chance stepping so they were nearly touching, “I want to be yours,” he admitted, finding no better words to express just what he wanted from her, with her, “And I want you to be mine,” he added, tucking her hair behind her ear and watching his hand as he completed the action before smiling warmly at her, “Dean told me many things I could say and how to say it,” he frowned, “Am I doing this wrong?”

Shannon couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips, her heart thudding in response, “No,” she whispered, placing her hands on his chest as she leaned into his lips, “You’re doin’ just fine.” As their lips crashed together, they both grinned, grateful that they no longer had to fake it.


End file.
